A New Love
by sangodeargdue
Summary: Rainbow Dash finds out that Fluttershy has been in love with her even though Dash already has twin boys with Soarin


Rainbow Dash finished up soccer practice then she jogged to Fluttershy who was sitting on the bleachers. "So what are we doing today? Watch the clouds in the field of daises, have our feet in the water while watching the butterflies or have a tea party with Angel and Tank?" "Ummmm I-I-I think that butterflies sound nice," Flutters said nervously. "Well let's go to your cottage plus you had something to tell me." Dash grabbed her backpack and headed towards the cottage. "Now come on let's go to to the cottage and to your pond and watch the butterflies and you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me". Flutters nodded turning red as the waked back to her house hearing the birds singing singing softly.

Rainbow Dash took her boots off and set them aside before putting her feet in the cold water that hugged her looked at Fluttershy warmly, "So what did you want to tell me?" "Well um Dash this is umm a bit to say that um," she blushed deep red and slowly moved her hand to hold Rainbow's. Dash caressed Fluttershy's face. "Hey you can tell me anything." "It's just that you're very special to me," as she revealed this her face turned a deeper shade of red. "Well yea our friendship is strong and I'm loyal to my friends." "Not just that Dash." "Then what is it shy?" Flutters slowly leaned forward and kissed Dash's lips slowly before blushing and looked away. Dash blushed bright red as her eyed widened. Fluttershy was scared of Dash would do next as she closed her eyes and waited. Dash caressed Fluttershy's cheek and kissed her deeply. Flutters opened her eyes and slowly felt a little less nervous but still nervous as she slowly placed her hands around Dash holding her close and stroked her wings. Dash kissed Shy gently to not scare her. Shy looked at Dash, "Now you know Dash."

"I may not be the most romantic person but I promise I'll make you happy." "T-Thank you Dash." Flutters hugged her close and held her hand as she slid her boots off and put her feet in the cool water. "I'm sure Pinkie Pie knows or will soon find out after all she has a knack for that kind of thing." shy smiled lightly as she looked at Rainbow, "Thank you Dashie." "Your welcome. Pinkie is all party and only takes friendship and parties seriously. Twilight may be an egg head but I'm sure she's read a book about signs of when someone has these kinds of feelings. I don't think AJ has ever had a boyfriend. Rarity has probably is busy making an outfit or flirting with the stallion of the week." "You're probably right." 

"Now let's see," she pondered over what to do to surprise Fluttershy for their first date. She flew in circles while she was in deep concentration. "Do you want to swim for a bit?" Shy watched her for a bit and smiled nervously nodding slowly as she slowly began to take her top off allowing her soft squishy GG cup chest to bounce in her bra she also took off her skirt and panties. Dash took off her clothes showing her cutie mark on both hips. She then got in the cool water as her D cup boobs were in the water. Shy's bra was stuck as she tried to unhook it from the back as her face turned even a deeper shade of red. Dash swam over to her. "Here let me help." Shy slowly turned around so that her back was facing Dash. Dash was able to unhook the bra easily. Shy covered her boobs as she slowly backed into the water. "Shy you don't have to be nervous around me" Fluttershy then got fully into the water. 

"Now come on I know how much you love to swim Shy. Remember when you aught me how to swim? You showed me that I could be just as fast in the water as I am in the air." Shy smiled and slowly began to swim with Dash. Dash drew out her wings and started swimming. Shy began swimming towards her using big arm strokes then hugged Dash close. "Thank you Dashie." "Why aren't you using your wings like you always do? Unless you plan on diving in." Shy was right behind her and cuddled her then nodded. "Ok let's dive in." Dash took a deep breathe and dived in the water seeing all of the creatures in the water as Shy was right behind her. Rainbow was watching all the creatures as she was always in awe whenever she saw them. Shy smiled and tried to touch them as they came swimming along. Rainbow smiled at the rare fish then came up for air. Shy followed her and breached the water. "The water sure does feel good." "Sure does Dashie poo." Dash dived back in not feeling comfy with the 'poo' added to her name. Shy dived back in with her with a sorry look to her Dashie. Rainbow swam in a different direction than looked at her and waved at her. Dash came back out of the water for air. Shy surfaced too. 

"Dashie did I do something wrong?" "Yea you can call me Rainbow, Dash, Dashie, Rainbow Dash, babe, sweetie or sweetheart. How about we go to the beach this Saturday? Knowing you I know you'll make the best picnic." Shy blushed a deep red, smiled hugging her and kissed her softly. Dash kissed her back, "So that's a yes?" "Yes." "Hmmm should I bring my surf board and volleyball or is that something we do with our friends when we go to the beach? Plus the surfing tournament is coming up and I know I'll win again. Shy giggled, "Yes you will Dashie darling." "If anyone makes fun of you for being with me you know to just out for me and I'll be there for you." 

Shy smiled, hugged her close and snuggled her neck. Dash petted her softly. "You excited to swim with the dolphins?" "Yes very much so." "Be sure to wear that bikini I bought you." Flutters blushed thinking about it. "You know me I got my sports bikini not like the other girls. In a few weeks I'll bring my surf stuff as well. I'll be there to cheer you on the chef tournament and the best plant for gardening club." Shy smiled and kissed her again. "You know you're the best Dashie." Dash held her close as she kissed her deeply. "Though I never liked how boys looked at you. Now that you're mine makes me want to break their noses." "Easy darling," she smiled and kissed her neck. "Well it;s true. They only looks at your boobs not your beautiful face." Shy smiled blushing slightly, "I know you are the beautiful one Dashie." "You're beautiful inside and out. Plus it's a good thing you're good at medical stuff else the cuts would be scares." 

Dash smiled and pulled Flutters on land with her and nakedly laid down. She then pulled Flutters beside her and purred against her. Shy Smiled and nuzzled her chest. Dash continued petting her softly as she kissed her forehead. Shy smiled and leaned up looking over her lover's naked body. Dash giggled, "Has my love been liking whenever we go swimming in the pond?" Shy nodded and kissed her collar, "I've seen you looking at me Dashie plus don't come to anyone else for comfort." "That would explain why you only invite me to swim with you at the pond." "I wouldn't trust anyone else like this Dashie." "Not even Twilight? She's only into Timber Spruce." "Well maybe Twilight." "Not Rarity since she had that lesbian phase." "AJ is a bit old fashioned but maybe her too." "Pinkie Pie would dive in scaring all the fishes away." "If she didn't try to inflate herself to sink faster or watch from the top of the water." "She always wears floaties when we all swim together. Hopefully Rarity will be able to move when the volleyball tournament comes up. Can't have her getting a broken pelvis again." "Yea get her limber up." "Think half of the guys in school know she's limber." "True." Shy pushed Dash's rainbow hair behind her ear and smiled nibbling her neck. Dash held her close while petting her softly. "Mmmmm my Dashie." 

"You wanna have a sleepover with me even though it's Wednesday." Shy nodded and blushed, "Yes please." Dash held her close as she kissed her softly. Flutters kissed her back and nuzzled her neck. "So tell me how long have you loved me?" "For awhile Dashie." "Must've been difficult to tell me." Shy nodded and looked down. "But I'm glad you did." Flutters smiled and slowly climbed on top of Dash snuggling her. "Fluttershy don't try to do anything sexual I'm not ready for that." She nodded and kissed her deeply. Dash kissed her just as deeply. "Maybe we should invite Twilight to watch our stuff when we go swimming. Egg heads like her will most likely be reading the entire time. I have a surprise that will need that." "Oh?" Shy perked up at that. Dash kissed her softly, "I want our first date to be extremely special and romantic." "Mmmmmm," she smiled nuzzled Dash's chest softly. Dash stroked her hair softly. "Maybe we should get our clothes and go inside we can still be naked if you want." Shy nodded and smiled. 

Dash grabbed the clothes, headed into the bedroom and turned on the TV. "Looks like I'll have to tell Soarin." Shy came in right behind her and snuggled up beside her on her couch. "Tell Soarin what?" "Well you know how everyone is saying how much he loves me well I'll have to let him down easy. That way after college I'll finally be a Wonderbolt without any ackward stuff." Shy smiled hugged her, laid her head on Dash's chest and watched TV with her. Dash wrapped her arm around her. "Though I confess I loved him once but that ended when he went to college. But now we're seniors so not too long ago before my dreams come true." She signed, "You remember the break up right?" Shy nodded, "I think the that was the first time you came to me for comfort." "Yea by the way Lightning Bolt and Thunder Blast are doing good; Twilight is watching over them. Starlight Shimmer will watch over them on Saturday." "Alright that gives us the place to ourselves then," Shy smiled and signed happily nuzzling up to her naked lover. Dash started to fall asleep in her arms. "I'm glad Lighting Bolt has my hair and the boys both have my eyes. Once college comes I know you'll be very happy yo be a mother. I know you always wanted to be one." Shy nodded and poked her stomach softly and giggled. "Plus less stress for me when I get into the Wonderbolt Academy." Rainbow Dash fell asleep and snored loudly. 

"Um Dashie?" Shy looked down up at her. Dash was snoring like a lion and spread wide eagle on the bed as she snored. The next morning Rainbow yawned loudly as she put on a to go take a shower. Shy followed after her. "Dashie can you make room?" "Ok but I take cold showers." Shy nodded and jumped in the shower with her. Dash washed her rainbow hair and tail then put conditioner in it and washed her body before washing out the conditioner. She used a loofah to get her back and to get to her wings. Shy did the same and helped Dash get her wings and back as her chest was very perky from the cold water. "Flutters are you ok?" Dash walked behind Flutters to wash her back and wings. Shy smiled and washed her body lightly spinning around spreading body wash all over. Dash got out, wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her hair. She then started to brush her teeth. "I'm sure you used to me waking me up so early now a days. after all Lightning and Thunder usually wake me up all night." "Well babies will do that." "I don;t like being a single parent but it can't be helped but at least Lovestruck is the babysitter." 

Shy smiled and turned around. "Well you don't have to be anymore," she hugged her and kissed her softly. "Sweetie my parents taught me you shouldn't move in till you're married and we just started being a couple yesterday. They said to wait at least 6 months or a year before engagement. Also you know I had to move away cuz they would be proud of everything I did and way too affectionate. I needed to be independent but now I don't know if I'll back in or not. My job doesn't really cover all the costs of the bills." Dash sighed, "I guess you and the girls can help me move back in." "What's wrong with us helping you move in?" "I love Lightning Bolt and Thunder Blast it's just a shame that their dad is a dead beat. Well let's get me all packed up and moved in today. Least AJ is good at heavy lifting and Pinkie Pie will be good at watching over the boys while we work." "Why don't you live with me?" "So soon? Well your job at the animal shelter sure does pay a lot and has lots of benefits." "That way it saves you from all the frustrations of moving or paying extra bills plus the closeness will do us good." "Alright after school today. Now come on we have to get ready for school." "See plus there's plenty of room for you and the boys." 

Dash put her hair in a ponytail, got dressed then started to make breakfast. "Remember when the twins were born? All the gang was there plus my parents cheering. Soarin held my hand and I accidentally broke his hand." Flutters got dressed and sat at the table. There was eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Dash wolfed down her breakfast and chugged down the coffee. Once she was finished she put the dishes in the dishwasher.


End file.
